One Day in Heaven
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Three women meet in Heaven and realize that they have more in common they might think. Hints of FA, Mac/Claire, Smacked, DL, and DnA


_**Hi people. This is one of my random spurts of imagination. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**Spoilers: Heroes and Pay Up**_

Two brunettes stood next to each other looking down on the world beneath them. In life they had never met but they shared a common past that had pulled them together in heaven. Both of them had been detectives in the NYPD and both of them had died defending the city they called home.

--- --- ---

The two brunettes looked very similar to each other and could have been mistaken for sisters. They stood in silence watching the people they had loved and lost. Actually they were the two who had died but it did not make that much of a difference either way. They were watching over the edge of the clouds when another slightly older woman came up behind them.

"I miss him," the new comer said quietly.

"I hear you," one of the other two said quietly with the third woman nodded.

"You know they tell us when we are living that heaven is the most wonderful place in the world, but no one when they consider death ever consider that heaven could be the most wonderful place in the world but it still wouldn't have the one thing that they hold most dear."

"The people they love."

There was a silence, then the older woman spoke, "I am Claire Conrad Taylor."

"You are Claire?" one of the women asked in interest.

"You know me?" Claire asked confused.

"Not personally, but Mac mentioned you once or twice," the woman answered.

"You know me," the other woman told her.

"I do?" Claire asked her.

"Yea, we met just after I solve my first case with Mac," she told Claire.

"You are that charming young detective who solved the case with a bite mark," Claire said smiling, "Aiden, right."

"Yep," Aiden said with a sad smile, "Aiden Burn, the promising detective that screwed up her career because she cared to much and then got herself killed trying to catch the guy on her own."

Claire looked at her confused, "What is with the title?"

"It is what I assume everyone was calling me before I died," Aiden explained with a smile, "I broke the seal on evidence so Mac had to fire me, but I kept trying to put the guy away. He had raped my friend twice and still wasn't behind bars." Aiden paused for breath. She didn't like talking about Pratt or the case that had cost her everything, but she had started so she might as well finish. "He figured me out and finally he caught up with me beat me to death and burned my body."

"Wow," Claire said quietly.

"That wasn't that part I hated him for," Aiden told the other two, "I wasn't thrilled about that but I hated him for being the cause of my friends having to out that their Jane Doe was their friend. I was watching them the entire time and—"

"They were all falling to pieces," the other two finished for her. Aiden nodded.

"I have only seen them as a team that broken one other time, and that is now," Claire said quietly.

"Maybe losing me will make Mac and Stella realize what they—" suddenly, she stopped dead realizing who she was talking to.

"I know how you were going to finish that sentence and I agree with you," Claire told her kindly. "What is you name?"

"Jessica Angell," the woman replied.

"Nice to meet you," Claire said with a smile, "anyway, I knew Stella and I loved Mac and I think that they both care about each other more than they are willing to admit."

"They need each other they need to realize just how precious life is before they lose out on it, too," Aiden concluded.

"To have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all," Jessica quoted. "I lost Don when I died, but at least we still have those memories."

"I could say the same for Mac," Claire added, "though I might add that I am glad he has finally moved on."

"Where does being so morbidly stupid that you never tell the guy you love that you love him, fit in to this," Aiden asked a little sourly.

Claire and Jessica both looked at her for a moment, before Jessica answered, "Strictly it doesn't, but you still have the memories you made with Danny even if they weren't romantic."

"Who said it was Danny," Aiden asked her defensively.

"No one," Jessica replied calmly. "A few months ago, Don was telling me about you and I swear every third sentence started with: Aiden and Danny…And the intervening two involved one of the two of you doing something stupid and the other one of you saving the day."

"Yea well," Aiden said, "We are New York's finest."

"And most modest," Claire added with a good-natured grin.

"You bet," Jessica replied.

There were several minutes of silence then Aiden voiced what they had all been thinking, "If you could go back for just one more day, would you do it?"

"No," Claire relied firmly.

At the same moment Jessica said, "Yes."

The two women glanced at each other. Then Claire spoke, "If I went back for one day it would just open old wounds when I left. Mac took long enough to heal the first time around."

"I guess you're right I just hate the though that I will never see his again," Jessica said sadly.

"They are all going to wind up here eventually," Aiden pointed out.

"True," Jessica agreed.

"Until then," Aiden said with a wicked grin, "Heaven has ponies." Aiden snapped her fingers and three beautiful white horses galloped up to them.

"That's cool," Jessica said with an appreciative look at the nearest horse who was barely a foot away from her.

"Let's get out of here," Aiden told the other two. They both nodded in agreement and let their horses lead them over the clouds.

I know the ending was a little weird. By the way, this is the first fic I have written that involves Heaven, because I didn't want to offend anybody's religious views. I hope I didn't. Please Review. 


End file.
